


N.W.E.S.

by Katsuki_raygewler (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Katsuki_raygewler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, one shots, and prompts in AUs of Hetalia. <br/>NWES stands for North, West, East, South meaning: Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino. <br/>Will include as many pairings between the four as I can think of and little character-centrics. </p><p>(Or: Katsuki gets bored and decides to write about her four favourite charas from Heta cause she has no inspiration at the moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~<3  
> First chapter:Domestic human AU.   
> Warnings:Human names used.   
> SIUIOS: Feli is a college student living with Ludwig and Ludwig's ex-militant brother Gilbert in Germany.   
> (SIUIOS stands for: Summing It Up In One Sentence.)  
> //Katsuki

Jan. 17th,

Feliciano winced at the cold air around his body, and glanced at the digital clock on Ludwig's bedside table. It was 9:34 am, too early. 

He rolled back over and pulled the blanket up to his face, smiling as he saw the space next to him. It was empty, naturally, but still warm.   
Ludwig probably woke up at 6:30, jogged around the neighbourhood, came home and made coffee. If he guessed right the other man would probably have breakfast ready for him at 11:30. 

Feliciano decided to surprise him, as he got out of bed and put one of Ludwig's dress shirts on; it was much too big but he didn't mind. Not bothering with underwear since the shirt reached his knees, he descended the stairs and sat down at the dining room table. 

It wasn't much of a dining room because it had no specific doors or walls to separate it from the house. The kitchen was toward the back wall with two open entryways and a window type thing that peeked into the living room. From there sat the living room with one couch, two chairs on either side, a coffee table, then a television (flat screen), and finally a window that looked into the front yard and driveway. 

Feliciano turned his head to look into kitchen. From where he was sitting he could see into the kitchen, through the small hallway, and into the utility room. There stood a door that lead to the basement, Feli knew. Then there was the washer and dryer, and then the door that lead to the backyard. He followed this route and found Ludwig and Gilbert sat a table in the shade reading the paper and talking. 

Ludwig looked up from his coffee and caught Feliciano's gaze, he nodded in good morning and excused himself from the table.   
Gilbert wore a black button down shirt and dress pants, which whole heartedly surprised Feliciano, but to his dismay he didn't get to ask about it as all heard was a "Guten Morgen, Italienesch!" And Ludwig pulled him inside. 

Their eyes met again as they stood in the kitchen. Feliciano sat on the counter top.   
"Good morning." Ludwig sighed.   
"Buon-uh- Good morning!" Feliciano said in stilted German.   
Yes, they spoke German to each other, even though English was Feliciano's preferred language when Italian wasn't an option. 

"I didn't expect you to be up so early" Ludwig continues. 

Feliciano stared blankly at his friend. And continued to stare...and stare. 

Ludwig sighed again, " Why the hell can't you pick up the language!? You've been living here for two and half years!" That was in English.   
Lutz's accent made Feli giggle somewhat. 

" Maybe it's because all my classes are taught in English, most Germans srechens Englisch, so I don't have a problem communicating with them, Gilbert speaks to me in English and I haven't got a lot of interest in speaking Deutsch anyway. " Feliciano replied in lightly accented English. 

That's how English became the official language of Ludwig's household.


	2. Mein Püpchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert turned around slowly only to find Feliciano yawning, waving at him, then going back up the stairs carrying a cheese slice and some crackers.   
> It was 4:32 in the morning, he sighed. "Happy 31st", he whispered to himself as tears slipped down his face, into his hands, and inevitably onto the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic AU  
> SIUIOS: Gilbert wakes up really early and cries about how pathetic he is on his birthday.   
> Gift for my friend Lucy who said that she wanted a really sad Prussia so that she could hug him.   
> //Katsuki

Jan 18th,

Right about now was when Gilbert whished that his dream of dying a million deaths would come true.   
It was his birthday.   
And he was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and eating lucky charms.   
He was dressed rather formally.   
Someone saw this.   
They stood in the kitchen, looking at the back of Gilbert's head, who sat on the couch knowing he was being watched.   
Okay, there are 3 possibilities here, Gilbert thought to himself, One: Its Ludwig. In that case I would be questioned, in which I would have to tell the truth because he knows when I'm lying. The only problem with that is that I don't really have any answers to questions he might ask.   
Two: its Feliciano. In this case I would also be questioned, but I could make something up and he would have to believe me since I've never had a reason to lie to him before.   
Three: Its Lovino. In which case he'd probably stare at me for a few seconds frowning and squinting, and then stalk back to the depths of hell known as the guest room. 

Gilbert turned around slowly only to find Feliciano yawning, waving at him, then going back up the stairs carrying a cheese slice and some crackers.   
It was 4:32 in the morning, he sighed. "Happy 31st", he whispered to himself as tears slipped down his face, into his hands, and inevitably onto the floor


End file.
